Tsunade's Son
by Bubblekins1010
Summary: Naruto runs away from a group of villagers towards a spot The Third and himself had set up, but when the part of the path to it breaks off and Naruto get's thrown into the river below his last ditch effort takes a turn for the worse. Or does it?
1. Last Ditch Effort Gone Wrong

I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and any OC's so please don't steal them.

BWA HA HA HA HA! Ok so I realized that Jiraiya and Orochimaru both got to adopt Naruto so then, why shouldn't Tsunade get the chance? Well here's her chance let's see how willing she is...

* * *

Tsunade's Son

Chapter 1

Last Ditch Effort Gone Wrong

Six year old Naruto Uzumaki climbed a tree as a last ditch effort to hide from the group of deadly villagers. He watched them go by, and jumped down, then headed north deciding that staying away from the village for a few days would be best. Time for them to cool off a bit, then he could sneak back, and sleep in his own bed, at least the gate guards liked him. He walked on a path before going east for a few minutes then finally found the cliff he was looking for. He walked down it, after a few hours he saw the entrance and decided to take a break. He sat down and leaned over the edge a bit to watch the huge river sixty feet below him crashing through the small chasm it had created over many millions of years. There was a jerk beneath him; he paled scrambling away from the edge as quickly as possible, but the rock that fell didn't stop by the edge, it moved inward about five feet putting Naruto in the (As I'm calling it) Drop zone. He kept moving and found his hands half off the other edge of the narrow path of rock exactly five feet from the edge... _'Crap...' _was his last thought before the rock beneath him finally slipped off of its foundation, taking him with it. He fell, not even remembering hitting the water after passing out (But he'd still feel it when he woke up...)

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune walked along a path. Tsunade had gotten an awful losing streak, and now they were fleeing at Shizune's suggestion. It was either flee, or Tsunade would make a show of her strength, and that usually ended badly for the challengers. They finally decided to stay off the map for a day or two, hopefully have their followers pass them so they could continue on to the next town. It just seemed too obvious if they went to the next town immediately.

"Shizune would you go and get some water?" Tsunade asked after finally having snapped the tent in half because it just wasn't working with her...

"Yea, I'll be back in a few minutes." Shizune answered.

Shizune walked through the forest; she knew there was a stream around here. She walked out of the trees only to freeze when she saw a kid with sunny blonde hair, and orange clothes. He was breathing but soaked and red all the way down his front. She immediately threw down the canteens and used a jutsu to check him over.

* * *

Naruto woke up, and the first thing he noticed was that he hurt…A lot…

"Ouch…" He muttered, trying to sit up, but it was not to be as a woman with black hair pushed him down. He sighed staying down; he knew that he wouldn't succeed at the moment.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Eh a bit…All over really…" The woman nodded, a few seconds later she gave him some kind of medicine to drink, he tried, he really did, but it tasted absolutely awful, so he instead threw it up after swallowing. He was given more, and willed himself to keep it down.

"There, that should start to work in a few minutes. So, what's your name?"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki; what's your name?"

"I'm Shizune."

"How's that brat doing?" A blonde woman asked opening the tent (Which Shizune is _way _too good at repairing by the way).

"Who're you?"

"I'm Tsunade Senju."

"That sounds familiar…I know I've heard it somewhere before…Hmmm…I don't know...Your name sounds familiar from somewhere, maybe I heard it in my sleep during one of Iruka sensei's lectures…" Shizune face palmed, while Tsunade was wondering why the name Iruka sounded familiar…

"Iruka…I've heard that name…I know! I helped deliver him when he was born! So then you must be from Konoha!"

"Yea."

"Well at least we know where to point you…"

"You aren't gonna, you know…Take me yourself?"

"No. I'm never going back to that village again."

"I know who you are now! You're Tsunade of the Sannin! The one that left the village vowing never to go back to it ever again!"

"That's right brat."

"Why did you leave?"

"And why should I tell you?!" She yelled temper rising rapidly.

"You don't have to yell I was just curious…Do I really have to go back?"

"Yes, because I know at least one person would have a fit if you didn't."

"B-but…"

"What about your parents, they would probably have fits to."

"I don't have any. There are only four people I can think of that would be even relatively worried, the Old man, Iruka-sensei, Shikamaru, and Choji." Tsunade's expression softened just a little bit. (Hey she might be kinda mean and grouchy but she isn't heartless!)

"Look…I…I can't believe I'm actually saying this…But I'll send the Hokage a letter, and see if he'll let us keep you."

"Really, I won't have to go back?!"

"No. If I can persuade him…"

"Only if you can persuade the Old Man…If you can I would really like it!"

Tsunade left the tent with a piece of paper and a pen, sighing. She didn't know why she offered to keep the kid, there was just something about his personality, and he somehow was able to just wheedle her into liking him…She didn't know how, only that it happened…

* * *

Hello everyone! Here it is Tsunade Version 1 AKA Tsunade's Son! I hope you all liked it, and everyone that voted is satisfied with this! Enjoy! Chapter two will be up in a couple days! ^^


	2. Finalizing the adoption

I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and an OC's so please don't steal them.

Chapter 2

Finalizing the Adoption

* * *

Hiruzen sat back in his chair. Naruto knew where to go on days like today. They had set up that cave about a year ago so that any time he needed to leave the village and hide out for a bit he could. He had permission to use the cave anytime he needed. He was relaxed doing his ever growing pile of paperwork…Until an ANBU came into the room…

"Lord Hokage. I have some bad news."

"What's happened?"

"I went on my usual round to check on Naruto Uzumaki, but he wasn't at home, in the cave…and what I found on the trail to the cave was worrying…"

"What's wrong with the trail?"

"It seems as though a part of it…Well broke away…"

"What are you implying?"

"Well…I think that it's possible Naruto was on that piece of the trail when it fell…And has been thrown into the river below." Hiruzen nodded slowly absorbing the information being given to him.

"Did you check downstream?"

"Yes. I went about ten miles downstream, I found no banks where he would be able to pull himself out… assuming he was even conscious on any level at all."

"I see…" Was all Hiruzen said, he sat back thinking. There was a knock at the door and his secretary entered.

"Lord Hokage, this raven summon just came with a message." She said, leaving the raven on his desk.

"Thank you." She nodded and left again. Hiruzen sighed grabbing the scroll from the awaiting bird.

"Thank you, they always load me down with heavy things like money, and scrolls. It's tiring after a while!"

"Who are 'they'?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find out, they sent you that letter."

"Good point." Hiruzen agreed. He gave the ANBU still in front of him a wave of his hand and the ANBU was gone.

**Sensei,**

**I found a kid named Naruto; apparently he's from the village. Well, he's practically begged me to let him stick with me and Shizune, but I knew you would have a total fit if one of your villagers were to go missing.**

**I'll still train him, probably in the arts of a medical Nin, and I can always give him the test to get out of the academy.**

**Shizune will bring him for whenever the chunin exams are and see if he can raise his rank, he would also be able to do missions in the areas we are in at different times. We would be traveling a lot.**

**Of course most of these plans are if he can stay with us, and for the future depending on when I deem him fit to try it.**

**Your student that will never come home, **

**Tsunade **

Hiruzen smirked at the end part. Of course she would declare that point _again_ without really declaring it… He sighed thinking about Tsunade's ideas. They all seemed like they would work. And proximity was something the village didn't have for most of fire country…And maybe if Naruto earned enough then he wouldn't have to keep paying people who came looking for Tsunade in the village…But then again…The Village Elders would be screaming at him about how they did not want Naruto out of the village. Heck they didn't want him out of a jail cell. But he had managed to persuade them from that luckily. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. And started his letter back, he finally decided he didn't give a crap what the elders thought, Naruto deserved more than what he was getting in the village. So if getting him out was the only way of fixing it then that's what he would do.

* * *

Tsunade sat eating her dinner in front of the fire when Hitari -Shizune's summon Raven- landed beside her. She took the scroll and opened it. Shizune who had also been eating was beside her in an instant. And Naruto probably would have been listening, but he had been sleeping all day, and was still out cold.

**Tsunade,**

**I'm fine with you keeping Naruto. But there are some things you need to know. At the bottom of this scroll is a seal. I set so it'll release when you channel healing chakra into it. Everything in that scroll is S Class secrets. Please note it's your choice as to when you tell the boy, but I ask that you wait until he's sixteen to tell him about his parents they were very well targeted, and I'm worried he'll be targeted for the things they did. Also, one more thing before you read that scroll, because of the things on it he's been hated by nearly the entire village, only Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Iruka Umino, and myself will probably even notice he's gone. They will be told he's safe, but not with whom, or where. Good luck, and keep a good eye on the child. He's well targeted already.**

**Your (Very) old sensei, **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi **

Tsunade opened the scroll all the way and found the seal that Hiruzen had been talking about. She used her healing jutsu to open it and was amazed to find an entire back pack full of stuff about the kid. She grabbed the first thing and opened it up. She instantly recognized it as Kushina Uzumaki's diary. She had seen it once.

**October 7****th**

** I'm ready to go anytime now. I've been moved to a more secret location where Minato can keep the seal while I give birth. I can't wait to hold my child in my arms, and the fact that Minato will be a part of this instead of being held up in his office makes it all the better… (Ok so he would never miss the birth of our child…But still until three days ago I hadn't seen him for almost a week.)**

Tsunade snapped the large book closed and grabbed something else. Alas it was the letter from Hiruzen.

**I've sent you the diary of his mother; I think he'll want it when he's older. Also there are a few pictures of them hidden in that backpack, A scroll with a family tree, as well as reports on every time he's ever been attacked by the villagers for what I'm about to tell you. You see…The day he was born was the day the Kyubi attacked…..**

Ten minutes later…

…**Well Minato after managing to seal it died because of what seal he had used. And Kushina died of her wounds and exhaustion; I was forced to make a decision. Either find someone to take him…Or put him in an orphanage. I tried the orphanage…But somehow the information that the Kyubi had been sealed into him had been leaked out, and spread quicker than I could walk.**

**Well eventually I managed to convince them, but I learned to check once a day, I know how much they would have loved to try and get rid of him in any way. They saw him as the demon, not as the container of the demon, and he's been mistreated. I've done my best to protect him but I can't take solid sides without losing any possibility of protecting him. I've had my most trustworthy ANBU watching him for the last several years, and we set up a cave for him to hide in when the villagers needed a little time to cool off. That's where he was headed when he fell into the river.**

** The house was set up like a miniaturized house. It had two rooms and most of his possessions. The reason I'm telling you this is because it would probably be good for you to get his more sentimental things, like pictures. Things he would like to keep.**

** There are multiple other things that I can say. But I think this letter is long enough at 10 pages...Good luck, and I hope to talk with you, and check up on him once in a while.**

** Your now crying sensei, **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi **

"Ten pages...Long letter..." Tsunade said.

"Wow...The old man took time enough to write ten pages? He must be crying by now." Naruto said groggily slowly moving towards the log the two women were sitting on.

"He said at the end he was...You know why?"

"Have you...Wait no...You haven't seen his office lately...Well most of the time there are three to five stacks of paperwork that reach from the floor to the ceiling. Heck I re-arranged them and made a little room to hide in once. He even uses it sometimes to hide from the angry secretary." Tsunade burst out laughing. While Shizune looked disproving at the image that had formed in her mind.

* * *

The next day the enormous amount of adoption paperwork was sent by...Multiple summons...By the time they had it all and it was sent back...Well the summons were pissed at their summoners...And intended to eat every last bit of food they possibly could...Before going back to the summon world...

Hiruzen sat in his office sighing in relief. He was feeling so lucky that he didn't have to read through, and sign all that paperwork...And well...He was caught up...Finally after almost a year he could take a few hours home, and not be thinking about how much the stacks would grow...He might even be able to take a day off...Until...The secretary entered...With a stack of paperwork so tall she couldn't see over it...and it had a twin. Oh and a third came in with a chunnin!

_'Well there went that idea...'_ Hiruzen though bitterly.

"Sir, the last genin team to catch Tora...Well...Uhh..."

"Just tell me that thing was killed already..."

"Well...Not exactly...You see the last genin team to catch it...Well, they attempted to kill it with exploding tags, and lightning jutsu...But they failed, and now Madam Shijimi has filed a report...And is trying to sue the village...Oh and the mission report is in here, and three other teams got back, oh and..." It just went on and on as the three stacks were dropped on his desk...

* * *

Hey guys! Alright so I know the chapters have been short to start, but after this they get a lot longer, as in 2500+ words each longer just bare with me for another day or two! Thanks!


	3. Training

I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and an OC's so please don't steal them.

Wow! This story has become a real hit! And all the reviews...Just WOW! I've _never_ gotten _that_ many reviews for so little progress! It makes me feel sooooo good! Oh and I have a guest review I'm replying to here:

To: **Guest**

**Guest**, that was Kushina's diary, I know he was born on the 10th, but I decided, since that was the day she, you know...Died, there wouldn't be an entry.

Chapter 3

Training...

* * *

The very first thing Tsunade and Shizune did was tell Naruto they were taking him clothes shopping...To his absolute terror...He spent a total of four hours hiding in the tent muttering about how they were going to turn him into a doll by dressing, undressing and re-dressing him over and over again. Shizune assured him they would only find a few outfits for him to wear while Tsunade went to his cave to grab everything he requested. His pictures, and sleeping bag...Which unknown to Shizune and Tsunade held more of the Kill Me Orange clothes they so despised.

"I'm back!" Tsunade said.

"Hello!" Shizune said cheerfully. While Naruto stood there a dingy aura around him as he kept being depressed about the up and coming clothes shopping they were going to subject him too...

"Oh by the way Naruto, I found the Kill Me Orange that was in the sleeping bag...It's probably about thirty miles downstream right now."

"B-bu-bu-but!"

"Oh don't have a fit. I kept this." She said holding up one of the Kill Me Orange vests. "But you have to be good and cooperate during our little shopping excursion.

"DEAL! DEAL!" He squealed taking his vest and putting it on.

"Good. Let's go then."

* * *

After almost six hours of shopping, fifteen stores, and almost thirty arguments each of the three had chosen an outfit. Naruto had of course chosen orange, though he had been convinced to get something with black on it, he was especially convinced when he saw how well the two colors contrasted. Finally by the end of the day when they sat down in a restaurant for dinner Naruto had three outfits, the first one- Shizune had chosen it- had azure blue pants that passed his knees by a couple inches, a sapphire blue top with sleeves that only reached his elbows, and darker blue ninja sandals. The second one- Tsunade had chosen- was a white short sleeved shirt and pants ending mid calf accented by grey patterns, along with black ninja sandals. And the last one- chosen by Naruto, and also what he was wearing at the moment- was a black shirt and pants with orange stripes running up the sides and doing the trim, the black sandals from Tsunade's choice also worked for this outfit. All in all they were satisfied with what everyone else had chosen, as they ate dinner. Though Naruto missed his swirl...

Tsunade's eye was twitching after almost half an hour... "Narutooooo! Where does it all go?!" Tsunade asked in anguish as he finished- no cleaned- his tenth plate of food.

"There's a reason the Old Man had a meal with me once and decided not to ever again...I burned through his cash like it was candy..."

"Where does it all go..." Tsunade muttered/whined while Shizune was beginning to look faint as she saw the bill climb higher and higher...Finally she hit the breaking point and fainted from shock and nerves somewhere around broke...

* * *

"WOW! That was awesome I haven't eaten that much in almost a month!"

"I ask you for the tenth time...Where do you store it?"

"I dunno! I just get really hungry all the time, and I have to fill myself up, thanks that was great!"

"Yea...I'm glad you're happy...But...We're going to be even more broke than usual for the next three weeks..." Shizune squeaked, still feeling lightheaded.

* * *

The next day at six a.m...

"Alright Naruto! We're going to start training today!" Tsunade barked into the tent they all shared.

"Can I sleep for a few more minutes?"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! SLEEPING TOO MUCH IS BAD!"

"Bu-but...I'm still tired, and-" He stopped as icy water was poured on him.

"Get. Up. NOW!" Tsunade yelled still holding the bucket of water.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!" He finally said.

"Good. Now while you're getting dressed I'm going to go set up..."

"Kill me now..." Naruto muttered dragging himself into a sitting position. Finally after another threat of the bucket visiting him, he got dressed choosing Tsunade's choice...Mostly for flattery, and he didn't mind them too much either. Not to mention his orange and black was dirty after the night before.

"Alright! So we're going to start with a bit of chakra control and see where that is. Then we'll do physical strength, then the written exams stuff..."

"Did you say written exams, and chakra control...?"

"Yea. You have any problems with that?"

"Yea, all of it."

"What do you mean all of it?"

"All of it. I can't do a clone, and the last time I took a written test, I got one question right."

Tsunade's head hung low, half the thoughts of making the child a medical nin vanishing in that one sentence. "Show me your clone please..." She said.

"Clone!" He said sounding a bit scared as there was a poof beside him and a glob of goop appeared beside him.

"Eww...Well I can say one thing right now...You have a lot of chakra to put goop out...You're putting in far too much...For now...Lets work on tree walking. She said demonstrating the technique. "You see you have to put enough chakra to stick to the tree; if you put too little you fall off, and if you put too much you get blown off the tree...The thing is that once you master this, and a few other exercises I should be able to build your control from there, then begin to teach you jutsu that take perfect control..."

"Perfect control? You really think I can get to that point?!" He asked excitedly.

"With lots of time sweat and tears...Yea; I mean it'll take a while, you'll probably be about ten to twelve before it actually hits that point...But with enough work you'll get there."

"Work is my middle name! I'm gonna get there! I will! And then I'll become Hokage, and prove that I'm not a waste of space! BELIVE IT!" This struck a chord of fear for Tsunade, because the last two people that she cared about, that had that dream...Both were dead...But she decided to leave him be for now.

"Naruto before you start there I've got another thing we're going to be doing at the same time; now..." She held up a six inch stack of flash cards. "We're going to go through three of these every time you fall...And every time you get one wrong, it will be replaced by another question. Get five in a row wrong and you have to start all over again...And neither of us can stop until you get through either the tree walking, or the flashcards. Now go!" She barked.

* * *

Five hours later...

Tsunade was impressed. Though Naruto was bad at the questions to begin, he was a really fast learner and had already burned through a third of the stack. She put three more to the side as Naruto started carefully walking back up the tree. He was doing alright, getting about five steps now before loosing his control and hitting the ground. Luckily she had been nice enough to turn the ground to soft sand so he didn't get hurt when he fell. She pulled out a card that he didn't know, lucky for him they were multiple choice so he could reason his guess. Three fourths of the time he guessed right.

* * *

Nine hours later...

Tsunade and Naruto were miserable by this point. They were starving after not eating all day, and the smell of Shizune's home cooked dinner...It was torture (I'm hungry to...I can almost smell said food...It's torturing me too!)...

"Tsunade...?" Naruto asked sweetly.

"Naruto...?" Tsunade said in the same voice.

"Can we have dinner?! PLEASE?!"

"Not yet...You only have forty flash card to go...Or you have to make it another ten feet up the tree, and back without falling."

"B-but...I can't focus on an empty stomach...Besides Shizune is already sleeping..." He whined.

"Wait just a few more minutes ok?"

"Fine..."

* * *

Two hours later...

"DINNER!" He screamed stampeding to the pot that was set over the fire. He promptly devoured ten bowls of soup and went on to cook marshmallows. Finally after almost fifteen marshmallows, and an hour to eat he accidentally fell asleep against Tsunade, who merely sighed in annoyance when she realized it. Eventually Naruto shifted falling off the log and still somehow staying asleep. Tsunade picked him up and put him in bed, then went to bed herself.

* * *

Six months later...

Tsunade was standing on one side of a field. Shizune on the other. Twenty ninja in front of them, and Naruto tied to a tree unconscious.

"Give back my son!" Tsunade snarled.

"And if we refuse?" The leader of the ninja asked.

"We'll attack..." Shizune answered dangerously.

"And I'm supposed to be scared of a couple of little ladies?"

"Little huh?! GIVE HIM BACK NOW OR ELSE!"

"Nope, sorry. We're being paid, we hand this kid over and we'll earn ourselves a pretty penny."

"Shizune...I take right...You take left...And we have to be careful of Naru."

"Ready..."

"Set..."

"GO!" They both barked rushing forward. In a matter of minutes they had taken down almost all of the shinobi. The only problem was that Tsunade had lost her cool when blood had spattered in front of her. And There was currently a blade at each Naruto's throat, heart and stomach.

"Stand down, or the kid dies!"

"Naruto!" Shizune cried in anguish as she was finally pinned.

"You were to lose from the beginning because of sheer numbers!" The leader said accidentally pressing just a bit too hard on his blade cutting into the captive boy's neck. Tsunade stared in absolute horror, unable to move, while Shizune was pinned in every possible place to keep her from getting up. Tsunade's face slowly morphed from horror, to fierce _motherly_ anger... The men around her looked really uncomfortable as she shakily stood back up letting loose so much killing intent they were about to drop their weapons and leave right now.

"Let. Him. Go..._Now_." She said in a deathly calm demanding voice.

One of the smart subordinates spoke up. "I-I think we should listen...M-my wife...When she has th-that same look in her e-eye...She'll kill to p-protect...And th-this is Tsunade o-of the sannin..." He said.

"Smart man...Yes...Listen...Or else face the consequences..." Tsunade said smirking an unearthly grin promising destruction...

"I-I can kill him i-if I-I g-get any resis...RETREAT!" He yelled. Withdrawing his blade and running away like any coward would. While Shizune was looking over the area to make sure they were all gone Tsunade raced to her son. She cut the thick ropes and started to heal his neck. After a few minutes Shizune came back after making a perimeter and started looking Naruto over for any injuries other than the cut on his neck. There were some sedatives in his system, he was cut up pretty badly, a few bruises, and several other things which she got to fixing right away.

* * *

One hour later...

Shizune watched as Tsunade carefully cradled the boy of which she had come to think of as a brother in her arms.

"Lets go. Someone obviously wants to get their hands on Naruto. And it seems as though they were going to meet here...We should go before whoever it is comes. Shizune I want you to go back to camp get everything then follow me and cover any tracks. I don't want us to be followed." Tsunade said getting ready to take off through the trees.

"Right!" Shizune agreed. "So where are we headed?"

"I'm not going to say just in case someone's listening. We've gotta go." She said. They took off through the trees Shizune grabbing everything from camp within minutes and then following behind Tsunade; using a jutsu to cover every type of track they could leave. They kept moving for almost three hours until Tsunade stopped, the younger woman almost bumping into her.

"Suna?! But we shouldn't! Sure there's a treaty...But...It's _dangerous_!"

"But the thing is I don't plan on going to Suna...We'll wait until sundown, then start off through the desert. We'll send clones in the direction of Suna while the wind erases our trail as we head another way. Then we'll just circle around back to fire country in a day or two. There's an oasis out here that we can stay at for a bit. Then I would like to head into Lightning country for just a little while...No one will see us of course."

"That's...A very devious plan."

"Exactly. Well let's nap...We're going to be up all night getting sand in our sandals..." The woman said already laying out a sleeping bag. Shizune followed suit getting another for her, and one for Tsunade to put Naruto in.

Naruto woke up his vision blurring as everything hurt...His fingers even hurt...He also noticed that he was between two people then started feeling slightly uncomfortable when he realized Tsunade and Shizune were both hugging him...Mostly making his sides hurt... He tried to sit up, roll over, move a leg anything. But he couldn't move an inch, it was like he was paralyzed. _'Meh, probably the sedative...But I really need to go to the bathroom...'_

"Hey guys..." He tried to say, but it came out as more of a whisper, and hurt some sort of bruise on his throat... It seemed as though the only thing he could do right now was talk, and look around...And the talking wasn't going well... "W-wake up...Please..." They didn't move. And the strange thing to him was that it was only about three in the afternoon. So instead of killing his throat any further he decided to try and figure out how he got to this point in the first place. _'Wellll...Let's see...'_

Flashback...

Naruto was jerked awake as someone grabbed him. Seconds later there was wind pounding against his face and he had to close his eyes so they didn't get dry. But if there was one thing he knew with his eyes closed it was that this wasn't his mom or Shizune. He started to scream for them, but a hand clamped over his mouth a second later. He just hoped they had gotten the message, after that thought he started to struggle, biting, kicking, punching, screaming; anything to get away. He felt them stop and got a little bit of hope, but that was crushed as he felt something injected into his arm, then they kept going. Today was not turning out how he had planned...He kept up his efforts, but the arm around him started to crush him just to keep a good grip, he kept trying but movement wasn't happening anymore and he was sure why. Finally he realized they had done something and now he didn't have the energy to struggle anymore and that if he wasn't careful he would pass out. He stopped trying for the time being, his eyes starting to fill with water as tears leaked out; running down his face in an uncontrollable torrent. He was scared; finally he had two people that were always around, that _cared_ and took care of him, wanted to take care of him. And now he might be taken away from them. He sobbed silently for almost ten minutes before he lost to sleep.

End Flashback...

_'So that's how it happened...I'm just glad to have Mommy and Shizune back...' _He finally thought with a small smile deciding to go back to sleep for a while.


	4. Recovery

I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. I do however own the plot and an OC's so please don't steal them.

Chapter 4

Recovery

* * *

Tsunade sat up, a movement that woke up Naruto, and Shizune. The two women beamed at Naruto as he smiled a bit still not really able to move.

"I have to go to the bathroom..." He said offhandedly.

"Uhhh...Ok then go ahead." Tsunade said.

"But...I can't move..."

"Well...This will be..."

"Awkward?" Shizune finished.

"Yea..." Tsunade answered, but even so she picked him up and went into the treeline. A few minutes later she came back with him on her back already asleep again. "Whatever they used on him must be doing this...This is the first time I've ever seen him this tired. Even at five in the morning after no sleep."

"I know...It kind of worries me..." Shizune said as they started walking through the sand.

"Me too...I think we should keep a close eye on him and make sure nothing changes." Tsunade suggested.

"That'll work, and if nothing else we can always try and find some medicine in at the oasis, or if push comes to shove Suna."

"Yea. If we have too..."

* * *

Shizune created three clones, two of which henged into Naruto, and Tsunade, then sent them towards Suna. Then the three began moving again. They walked through the night and into the morning hours. Naruto woke up around dawn when he was being transfer to Shizune's back since Tsunade was getting tired from travel and having thirty pounds on her back...(Though she had been working on making him less skinny by feeding him lots.) Naruto -finally able to move a slight amount- managed to maneuver himself off of Shizune's back before he threw up.

"Naruto! Are you alright? What's wrong?!" Tsunade asked getting down beside him.

"I...Don't feel...Very good..." He said shaking as though he had a flu.

"We can tell that. But does your stomach hurt or something?" Shizune asked.

"A-a little...I-I...Why am I shaking? I can stop shaking..."

"It's ok. It's just because you threw up...Think of it like the side effect of a medicine."

"Tsunade...do you think maybe whatever they gave him had something he's allergic to?" Shizune asked.

"Maybe...And the worst part is that for some reason it's not flushing out of his system...It should be gone by now...I'm really worried. Wait I know; Shizune summon Hitari and I'll send Sensei a blood sample, and he can have his medical nin test it. I'll try and find anything related to medicines he's allergic to in the files, while we ask Sensei about that too."

"Alright." Shizune agreed summoning her favorite raven. Hitari appeared in front of her and she looked down grimly as Tsunade scribbled on a piece of paper. After two minutes the blonde woman was done and they gave the note to Hitari, and the raven flew away.

"I hate to say it...But I think we need to camp here...Traveling anymore will just strain Naruto further." Tsunade said.

"I agree with you...Besides it's to warm to travel anymore. Let's just pitch the tent here and un-zip both windows so we get a cool breeze to get rid of the hot air."

"The breeze won't be cool, and it'll be more like a torrent of air...But it'll have to do...It's better than getting us all sunburned."

* * *

One hour later...

"We should sleep for a while, while we wait for Hitari to come back." Shizune said. Already climbing into the considerably cooler tent. She had put up the rain cover so the sun made the area above the tent warm, but not the actual tent, and then they had wind blowing through pushing out the hot air; so overall it was about eighty degrees.

"Well...I guess...To bad we didn't find anything about allergens...But anyways you're right we should sleep. We might have to get to the Oasis by tomorrow morning." She said crawling into the tent as well dragging the back pack with her, and sealing it back in it's scroll. Shizune decided to take off her heavy black robes exposing a white shirt and grey knee length skirt, a side of her she usually hid...But at this point she really didn't care, and then there was Tsunade; she had long since lost the coat. They nearly collapsed onto their sleeping bags and were asleep instantly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Hiruzen opened the window for Hitari as as she knocked. Hitari flew in and dropped the paper. Hiruzen opened it and started reading.

**Someone kidnapped Naruto, we got him back but they gave him some kind of anesthetic, and it isn't wearing off even after almost 24 hours. He can't hardly move, and is throwing up. Me and Shizune think that whatever they gave him might have had a medicine he's allergic to. We're going to look through those medical files you sent, but just in case I want anything he's even slightly allergic to. Also I sent a blood sample, I want you to test it for anything that might cause this. Medicine, allergens, anything. I know you're still at that desk of yours so GO!**

Hiruzen jumped up almost hearing Tsunade yelling it in his ear. Hitari followed him with the blood sample as he went to the hospital and personally gave them the sample. He even waited there a few hours, visiting Jiraiya who happened to have gotten mobbed by women a few minutes ago. In fact it worked out perfectly since he still needed to tell him about Naruto's adoption...

"Hello Jiraiya..."

"Why do you have that tone of voice?"

"I can't fool you can I? Well...Since you've been gone...Naruto's been adopted...Would you like to know by whom?"

"Of course I want to know! He's my godson!"

"Take a guess..." Hiruzen said trying to be as annoying as possible.

"Uhhh...You...?"

"No."

"Kakashi!"

"Wrong again. You have one more guess."

"Iruka?"

"Nope. You and I both know her. Orochimaru knew her too in fact."

"No way...It can't be...You don't mean...Anko do you?"

Hiruzen nearly fell out of his chair. "No! Tsunade! Dangit! Tsunade adopted him!"

"Tsunade?! My gosh how the heck did that happen?!"

"I'll explain in a few minutes I need to go get a couple things, and then check on something then I'll be back."

"Alright."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Tsunade sat up stretching after her nap; she looked outside.

"Hmmm...Looks like it'll be dark soon." She went over to Shizune and woke her up then checked on Naruto. What she saw made her worry even more. There was vomit beside him on his sleeping bag and considering it was fresh and he was still sleeping she assumed it was from when he was still asleep.

"Shizune...do you happen to have some medicine to help with the vomiting...He's been doing it in his sleep too..."

"I can make it but I don't have any ready now...And I don't have the ingredients to make it right now either..."

"And the Oasis probably doesn't have what you need..."

"What if I went to Suna and got what I needed then met you at the Oasis." Shizune suggested.

"I guess...That'll have to work..."

"Alright. I'll help get you two off...And I'll take most of our stuff since you're already going to have Naruto."

"Okay."

* * *

Ten minutes later...

Tsunade walked and walked and walked through the desert...Until finally she saw light!

"Finally! There it is!" She said picking up the pace a bit. She got there and found the nearest hotel. Then got set up. She put Naruto on one bed and took the other...Shizune had a room to herself since there were no three bed rooms.

"Naruto..." Tsunade said shaking him a bit. It had been a long while since he had drank, or eaten, so some crackers and a bit of water would probably do him more good than bad. She shook him again saying his name a bit louder. He opened his eyes for a moment before rolling over and going back to sleep. "Naruto...Wake up already, you need eat something."

"I'm not hun...gry..."

"Not hungry? Well that's a first...Well I would like you to at least drink something."

"I-I don' wa...wanna..."

"But you have to. It's not good to be sick and not drink or eat anything. Especially not in the middle of a desert."

"Desert?" He asked as everything in front of him doubled up.

"Yes, desert, we've only been going through it for the last two days."

"O-oh..." He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, too tired to stay awake.

Tsunade sighed. "Alright fine...I'll just have to recruit some help...The young lady out there offered..." She said leaving the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jiraiya smiled as his sensei entered the room again after about fifteen minutes.

"Well I managed to get everything done."

"Good...Now entertain me. I want to know how you got Tsunade to adopt Naruto. Then once my everything heals I'm gonna go and hunt them down for a visit...Maybe some good food since Shizune can make something really good."

"Well...You see a few years ago I had a cave set up a few miles away from the village in case Naruto needed to use it...Well about six months ago part of the trail fell into the river...And Naruto happened to go with it. Well Shizune found him and they talked and according to Tsunade from her letter he practically begged to be able to stay with them...I honestly see why...Well we did all the paperwork. He's officially Tsunade's son. And since they're never here no one can object to it..."

"You're sneaky sometimes sensei...Then the rest of the time you're crying, or sleeping." Hiruzen's eye twitched... "But about those brats, the Nara, and the Akimichi? And didn't the teacher care too?"

"They know he's safe...Just not where or with whom."

"Well at least he's safe."

"About that..."

"Tsunade blasted him to Suna and he gone missing." Jiraiya guessed.

Hiruzen's eye twitched madly. "No...He got kidnapped-"

"HE WHAT?!" Jiraiya yelled. A nurse came in.

"Lord Hokage, you're going to have to leave you're stressing Master Jiraiya."

"I understand, I just need a few more moments, otherwise he's going to rush out the window."

"Alright."

"Now Jiraiya calm down. Tsunade and Shizune got him back. But whoever tried to kidnap him gave him something and he's not doing very well from it. I just sent Tsunade what she needs and he should be fine. Several of his medicinal allergies were in it, he should be fine though..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"'Cause you aren't the best when it comes to medical stuff. I mean the last time you tried medical ninjutsu..."

"I have to go now..." He said poofing away before Jiraiya reminded him what happened to Asuma's pet rabbit...

* * *

Meanwhile...

After threatening to force him to drink...He agreed to have a cup drinking it and plopping back to sleep a few seconds later.

"Thanks. I thought that threatening him would work..." Tsunade said as she stood in the hall.

"You're welcome." She said then left. Tsunade went back in only to come face to face with Hitari.

"Hitari! Did sensei send us what we need?"

"Yea. Here's his written reply." She said dropping the paper.

"Thanks. I think you can go now," Hitari poofed away.

**You were right. There were some things he was allergic too, I guess I should have sent you a list right away huh?**

Tsunade merely scanned the list...Until she realized that almost every medicine in existence was there...The list only excluded anything completely herbal, two types of pain reliever, a fever reducer, and antibiotics...Plus there were some foods and drinks on the list, Strawberries, most tea, cocoa bean, and tomatoes.

"Gosh...No wonder he loves ramen so much and is so picky about everything he eats and drinks...Having that many allergies is just...Insane...It could possibly be though, that the stuff doesn't agree with the furball..." The door opened and Shizune walked in.

"What's that list?"

"All of the brat's allergies...Look at it! It has to be the longest list ever made!" Tsunade said turning it so Shizune could look.

"That is...A very long list...Anyways I got the ingredients...And a few extra just in case."

"Well don't use anything in here..."

"Uhhh...I have three things that aren't there..."

"Well we'll just have to work with herbs."

"I only have a few herbs..."

"Well I saw some at the market, go look at those. And we'll have to just use them to make something...And we should hurry it up 'cause he's been throwing up almost everything...and he's too tired to really do anything but sleep..."

"I'll hurry. I'll only need ten minutes in the market, then about half an hour to actually make something."

"Good...We'll wait it out for now."

"Great I'll be back in a while once I have something to try."

* * *

Shizune walked down the street it was about five in the morning and everyone was open before the heat of the day hit and they had to close because no one was out. She entered the first shop, it sold flowers herbs, and other plants you could grow in the desert. She browsed the herbs grabbing three of everything after thoroughly inspecting each one for anything. Then she went to the counter and paid for them. After she had her herbs she went back to the hotel and retreated to her room. To make something that would help.

* * *

Half an hour later...

"Finally! I'm done!" Shizune said joyfully. She went into Naruto, and Tsunade's room and found Tsunade asleep with Naruto beside her. "Tsunade..." The woman jumped up.

"What?!"

"I have it...I tested some on a sick bird and it managed to keep some food down."

"Great!" The forty three year old woman said. (Sorry had to mention her age right now for future reference...) Shizune went over and shook the blonde. He moaned rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Naruto. I have something that'll help you feel a bit better." Shizune said.

"I'm tired..."

"Naruto. I'll have to inject it if you don't take it orally..."

"F-fine...Just...Quick..."

"Alright here you go. It's even got sugar!" She said giving him a cup of reddish liquid. Naruto sat up for a few seconds drank it and went back to sleep.

"There that should work in a few minutes so long as he can keep it down that long." Shizune said. "Now I need a bit of sleep so if you'll excuse me. I'll work on making him something when I can think a bit more clearly..."

"Alright I'll sleep a bit to...I'm still tired from going through the desert." Tsunade said getting into bed.

"Alright sleep well."

"You too..."

* * *

Later...

Tsunade woke up to Naruto bouncing on his bed.

"Hey Naruto...You're sure feeling better..."

"Shizune came in last night, and she gave me something and I feel great!" He said. "In fact I have energy to burn!"

"Great! Now you can burn that energy with training!"

"What?! I'm not feeling better anymore..."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Tsunade barked grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him out of the hotel and to the Oasis. "Alright. Here you go, you're going to work on your water walking. And today you're going to perfect it. If I see even one tiny lapse of control..."

"I know, I know..." He sighed beginning to walk across the surface of the water.

* * *

Three hours later...

"Great job kid! You managed to walk on the water for three hours strait!" Tsunade said, patting him on the back as they walked back to the hotel.

"Thanks...So I'm assuming once we have a larger supply of water you're going to start throwing things at me again..."

"Yup! You've got that right! Now let's go see what Shizune made for lunch!"

"Alright! Now you're speaking my language!"

"Thought so."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hey Kakashi!"

"Master Jiraiya."

"I need a bit of help. I asked sensei, and he's ok with it...I want to have you help me track down Tsunade."

"Why?"

"Because I'm long overdue for a visit."

"I don't think that's all."

"She's adopted a certain someone and I want to check in."

"Certain someone...As in sensei's clone, certain someone?"

"Yes. He also happens to be my godson...So I just want to check in even if it's only for a few. I also have some information for Tsunade, and Shizune. You should go ask sensei about what happened but your Nin dogs are perfect for tracking them down."

"Alright...I guess...But I'm going to watch him from a distance once we find them."

"Deal,"

* * *

Woot woot! Over 2700 words! Aren't you all so proud of me?! ^^


End file.
